Kraysawis
|image = None Yet |names = Kray, Sawis, Jigsaw |titles = Bionic Trap Killer |species = Temnoceran |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Defunct Factory |relations = None |elements = |ailments = |move = Playing A Game |weaknesses = (Flesh Phase) (Blood Phase) |creator = Chaoarren}} Kraysawis is a bionically created Temnoceran, made by the Ancient Civilisation. Appearance The Kraysawis has hardly any things about it that give away that is is bionically made at first glance. It bears the signature Temnoceran body type, with four legs, two arms, a large abdomen and a spider like head. It also has metallic hook shaped spines on its back, designed to carry items from one place to another. It also has very unusually, hands and feet, with it having five long fingers on each hand and five long toes on each foot. Hidden in each arm is a long blade that can be extended out to full length when endangered. On the end of its abdomen is a drill, acting like a stinger. On the bottom of the abdomen, is three rows of blades that appear to be from a giant hacksaw. In its flesh phase a black and red robe covers the entirety of the monster except for a barely visible tarantula-like face and drill. What can be seen is a dull dark grey colour for its body. It stands in a low slouched height. When it changes to blood phase, all the robing will move onto its head and form into a spiky hair like shape. The Temnocerans true appearance is revealed, a body almost entirely white, only standing out are the red spiral patterns on the low sides of its head, its back and its abdomen. Its eyes turn red in this phase. It stands up tall now. In this phase, it reveals that its mouth is clearly bionic, with its jaw closing on the top of the mouth like a bear trap. It also has a thin dark red glowing sac on its throat, which during certain attacks, expands and becomes vulnerable. Once this sac is flinched three times, it reverts back to its flesh phase as long as it has more than 40% health left. Behaviour The Kraysawis is an exceptionally intelligent being, able to learn and use the various mechanisms all around the factory. It even has the mind to implement switches that only it can activate in each room, triggering an especially deadly reaction from the machines in the room. Kraysawis is the grand predator of the factory, as well as its owner since the ones who made it have disappeared from the world. Whatever the contraptions kill, it takes the remains to a safer spot to be eaten. If a monster or human survives intact enough to attack it, then the Kraysawis will attempt to use the rooms signature deadly machines to deal with them. Should this not work, then the Kraysawis is forced to defend itself by throwing dangerous items at the danger to hopefully either ward them off, or render them immobile and then throw them out of the factory. The behaviour has been named the "flesh" state, as its speculated that the robes it wears are made more past victims of the factory. If especially endangered, a special hostility gene activates that turns its shelling white and turns its eyes and patterns red, taking a higher stance and fully extending two blades forged in the factory itself. In this "blood" state, named because of the red colouring it takes, it becomes far more aggressive, relying less on the traps and room hazards, focusing now on attacking the threat personally. Kraysawis also doesn't just wait around in the factory for something to wander in and die, it has also been seen on some occasions in locations ranging close to far away from the factory tracking down monsters. It sneaks up on them and renders them unconscious, dragging them into a certain room in the factory where it will watch from a hidden distance once the abducted monster awakens. Then, it is a deadly game of luck for the Kraysawis. If the monster is killed the dangers, then Kraysawis will use its drill stinger to carve a spiral pattern on a body part of the monster then server it off to be left in the room. The monster corpse is then treated as it had wandered there and died normally, by being eaten. Should the monster survive, the Kraysawis strangely will not go after it and finish it off, letting the often injured monster to flee. Either way, the remains serve as a threat and reminder of the beings that failed to survive the Kraysawises game. Worst of all, even humans are not except from being targeted for these death games. Mount Kraysawis will attempt to run across the room with sharp turns to shake hunters off. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Red patterns turn brighter, blades extend into visibility and usable and spiral patterns on body start to spin. *'Tired': Begins breathing heavily and movements slow down significantly. Introduction Mastermind Of Fear: Defunct Factory: Area 12 The hunter, having made it into the room having passed through the deadly rooms unharmed and well slowly walks past the entrance closely examining the area for any hidden dangers. Continuing to walk forward, he/she notices the large closed sliding doors of the room at the back, then catches the glimpse of something on the floor. The hunter slowly backs up, as the camera pans out to fully view the spiral pattern on the floor. Something drops behind the hunter, knocking him/her to the center of the room, it is a crafted firework pointing right at the hunter. The hunters looks upwards, seeing a near unseeable figure above throw another firework to the other side of the spiral. Before he/she knows it, the hunter is completely surrounded by the crafted fireworks with seemingly no way of escape, forcing him/her to fall to the floor in panic. Synchronised beeps occur all around as each and every one gets a lighting spark from a device planted in each one to ignite their fuses. All the fireworks fly all at once at the horrified hunter, believing this could be the end. But, in a sudden quick twist the fireworks all collide above the hunter with a small bang, and expelling a large grey smog outwards from the blast. The hunter attempts to see through the clouds to see the figure again, detaching from the cylinder shaped ceiling and coming down right at him/her. The hunter only gets a second to dodge as the figure lands down with hardly any recoil. Fear grips the room again as the smoke conceals the monsters colours except for a black outline, with eyes glowing red staring at the hunter who has figured out this is the monster they have to hunt. The Kraysawises true colours start to appear as it walks towards the hunter and sticks its arms outward stiffly. The hunter hears a small scrape, seeing that a blade extending from the monsters robe that it wears over itself and narrowly avoids a decapitation by half a metre as the monster lunges in a swipe at a remarkable speed. Dodging a direct stab from the other arm's blade, the Kraysawis jumps backwards next to the door as the last smog fades, showing its appearance clearly. The view pans to the hunter and into the hunt as the Kraysawis growls in a deep voice at him/her and makes a ready stance, then quickly walks towards the hunter and begins the fight. Attacks Flesh Phase *'Obtaining Special Items...': Kraysawis will grab into a secret hole in the room it is in and pick out up to four items that it can use against the hunters and place them onto its hook shaped spikes. There are several attacks/items it can get from this only, Sleep Needle, Paralysis Needle, Glass Cluster Bomb, Knife Spread, Arzuros Trap, Smokey Fireworks, Acid Bomb, Fire Bomb, Blast Bomb, Shock Bomb, Poison Bomb and Saw Boomerang. These can be used in both phases, and in and out of rage. **'Sleep Needle': Thrown like a dart, this light blue needle will cause instant Sleep and minor damage to what it pierces. **'Paralysis Needle': Exactly the same as the Sleep Needle, except its now yellow and causes Paralysis. **'Glass Cluster Bomb': This bomb is a glass canister filled with cluster shots. When exploding there is an initial large blast that does high damage and can cause Bleeding. Then the cluster shots are all catapulted across the area and explode in the same way, although with no extra clusters and more moderate damage. **'Knife Spread': A bunch of knifes held together by string. They can be thrown either in a wide arc or as a cluster depending on how Kraysawis holds them. They can cause moderate damage and Bleeding if damage has stacked up. **'Arzuros Trap': The Monster Hunter world equivalent of a bear trap, this item can either be placed on the ground normally or dropped from above. If a hunter is snapped by the jaws of the trap, they will be put into a pin status where they must free themselves from the trap as they begin losing health at a moderate pace. The snap itself does a significant amount of damage. **'Smokey Fireworks': As in the introduction, the fireworks are fired in a random pattern across the room, creating large smogs wherever they hit, clouding the hunters view. Being hit directly by them will however inflict moderate damage from the combustion. **'Acid Bomb': The bomb is a glass cylinder filled with orange coloured acid. When it explodes a large burst of acid is spread across the blast and sticks to the floor. Any hunter hit by the acid gets Defence Down and loses health at a high rate for several seconds. The initial blast can put hunters into a dangerous situation as they take high damage and get the effects from the acid to go with it. Acid on the floor also causes these effects but at a lesser pace. **'Fire Bomb': This bomb is a smoking grey sphere and is thrown as a grenade. Upon impact a wide fireball erupts from the blast and covers any part of floor it touches. Hunters will be burned of their health in the flames left behind, and take heavy fire damage if hit by the bomb itself. **'Blast Bomb': This bomb is a powdery crimson sphere and is thrown as a grenade. Upon impact a big blast occurs and a wide Blastblight inflicting cloud is left behind. Hunters can take serious damage from the bomb blast. **'Shock Bomb': This bomb is a spiky ball sparking with thunder element. When thrown and impacts it will burst into a frenzy of thunder discharges all around a set area and with several random thunder bolts to extend its reach. Heavy thunder damage is imminent for being hit. **'Poison Bomb': This bomb is a grey cylinder with poison steam emitting from its sides. Upon impact the poison is released as a toxic cloud that causes poison instantly on touch. **'Saw Boomerang': A rare item, which it only truly uses when Kraysawis is enraged or in Blood Phase. It is a metallic boomerang with a spinning saw through it, with five small holes so it can be held. Kraysawis will flick the item at hunters, which can home in on them from a lengthy distance in a very wide arcing shape. It will then return to the Kraysawis and put back onto the hook spine to be used again. Being struck by the Saw Boomerang causes high damage and always inflicts Bleeding. When enraged in Blood Phase, it can carry two of these at once. Hunters can actually destroy the Saw Boomerangs by either directing it into a wall, using a boomerang of their own or with a very well timed attack, doing this two times will make Kraysawis enraged. *'Slap': A very quick slap with one of its hands. *'Smack': Swipes its hand at a hunter by usage of one of its arms. *'Headbutt': Lunges forward and strikes with its head. *'Sidestomp': Swings itself to its side and slams back into original position, slamming the two legs that were in the air down. *'Saw Hit': Walks backwards with its abdomen raised and smashes it down on hunters. Slight chance of Bleeding infliction. *'Drill': Like with Nerscylla's stinger, it lifts its body upright and trusts its abdomen forward with its drill spinning. Slight chance of Bleeding. *'Wall Climb': Will jump upon a wall and climb across it, often to go to a hidden container or to throw items at hunters. The jump can inflict minor damage. *'Wall Jump': Turns its head to a hunter and quickly jumps off the wall onto them. *'Disposal By Throw-Out': If no other hunter is with the immobilised hunter (Sleeping or Paralysed), then Kraysawis can simply grab the hunter and remove them out of the factory. The screen turns black as it completes the picking up of the hunter and he/she will awaken in Area 1 outside. If the hunter comes back to face it, then Kraysawis immediately becomes enraged. *'A Room's Maximum Danger': Kraysawis will taunt and run to to the hidden switch in the room that activates the max danger mode of the machines there. In the saw room, the saws and pendulums dramatically increase their speed, boosting their damage, causing upswing for saws and flying knockback for the pendulums and always causing Bleeding. For the freeze room, the temperature drops even lower, the tables instantly start producing Snowman inflicting mist, random ice spikes and blocks fall from the ceiling. Continuing with the effects, in the ice covered sections, a white mist starts to form that slowly begins to thicken, hunters must escape quickly, as once the whiteness fully covers the vision the hunters inside become completely frozen, causing an instant faint. For the gas room, the noxious poison gas completely fills the room, giving hunters Noxious Poison by just being in the room instantly. Along with that, the normal poison vents become noxious poison and the noxious poison vents become deadly poison until the max danger mode ends. For the static room, the wires become static walls immediately and stay that way until the mode ends, the plates begin discharging without touch, and the main generator will begin spinning while firing its thunder bolts from the poles, making them difficult to evade. For the fire room the heat turns up as the vents all emit blast powered fire eruptions, with the largest one in addition shooting out fireballs from the chaotic flames. Enraged Only *'Hidden Blades': When Kraysawis becomes enraged, it emits a yell like most Temnocerans and flings its arms to the side in a stiffened form. Blades will extend from the arms hidden under the robes. These blades are used in several rage exclusive attacks, all of which can cause Bleeding. *'Throat Slicer': It sticks out a stiffly shaped arm and glances at a hunter, then makes a wind speed slice at him/her. If the attack hits the body, hunters take moderate damage and have a chance of Bleeding, should it hit the head however, the attack has far greater damage and causes certain Bleeding. *'Multi-Stab': Jabs sharply forward at a hunter four times using both blade one at a time. *'Round Slash': Turns its body sharply around with its blade at max angle, then spins around quickly. *'Wall Jumping Stab': A variation of the Wall Jump. It will raise a blade up as it looks at a hunter then jump at then with a hard stab of the blade. *'Body Slam': Lifts its upper body and front legs up and slams down with weight. *'Disposal By Drill Kill': When enraged, Kraysawis has the mind set of making sure its attacker never comes back. It will walk up over the immobilised hunter and use its feet to keep him/her in place as its drill starts spinning. The Kraysawis will then slowly start drilling though the hunter's body, with his/her health immediately starting to drop dramatically. Once the drill enters it becomes a pin, which escaping is essential. Should the hunter fail to break free, the Kraysawis will draw the drill out violently, leaving the hunter in a curled up position like they had been upswung. It is very likely that the hunter is left in a near faint state after the attack, and will also have Bleeding if the attack complete. Blood Phase *'From Tactical To Aggressive': Once Kraysawis has lost 20% of its health, it will change into this phase. *'Jaw Snap': Opens its mouth unnervingly wide and bites forward with a metallic clang. *'Running Jaw Snap': Will open its mouth while at a distance, then run at a hunter and do the bite, doing significantly more damage than the standard version. *'Leap': Will spring at a hunter like Nerscylla. If hit by the abdomen saws this may cause Bleeding. *'Leap Stab': Makes a jump and stabs at a hunter downwards with both blades. *'Backhand Swipe': Swipes its arm around backwards in an arc facing backwards. *'Slicer': Scrapes both blades together then preforms a number of wide reaching and fast slashes at hunters using both at once. *'Backwards Drill': Lifts its back legs and abdomen upwards then trusts its drill and legs backwards to damage hunters attacking from behind. *'Shots Of Laughter': Kraysawis opens its mouth and makes precise walks to keep hunters in sight as a red glow emits in its mouth. A mechanical whirring is heard as its mouth sparks with dragon element. Then, with no warning at all it begins laughing hysterically in a robotic tone, while shooting a bombardment of dragon shots at hunters like a machine gun. It keeps its aim on hunters during the shooting, giving no room for breaks or errors. When the attack ends, the throat will glow intensely and expand, leaving it vulnerable for damage. Enraged Only *'Triple Jaw Snap': Kraysawis emits a snarl as its mouth opens up. It then does three Jaw Snaps in a row, lunging forward towards hunters with each. *'Double Leap And Slash': It will leap forward with a stab of its blades, then leap again with a large wide slash of its blades, with a high chance of Bleeding. *'Dragon Breath Screech': Kraysawis emits dragon from its mouth in a more intense form than the shots, shaking its head for a second and builds up power. It then lets out a screech as dragon breath blasts from its mouth in a long reaching length somewhat like Deviljho, but is aimed straight forward. *'Screaming Blast': Kraysawis emits a screech as it begins channelling a huge amount of dragon energy into its mouth, walking back quickly like it is trying to imitate Nakarkoses grand dragon lazer. As it gets a good enough aim it lifts its body upwards as if it was about to use its drill, and begins screaming as the dragon power reaches full strength. A large ball of all the dragon element built up is fired, exploding in a carpet bomb shaped AOE, causing massive damage to those hit. Kraysawis will have to rest for a few seconds after doing this, leaving it open for attack. *'Motivated By Pain': When it reaches 40% health, whatever is red on it glows fiercer and it emits a more robotic sounding screech and shakes violently. Now, it cannot be knocked back into Flesh Phase, its movements become faster and its pauses become shorter. *'Playing A Game': When Kraysawis reaches 20% health it makes a scream that is a mixture of its flesh organic voice and its blood bionic one. Without any warning it will run all the way back to its lair at Area 12, with nothing stopping it from doing otherwise. Once it reaches the room it will jump onto the wall right above the door and start spinning its drill. There it inserts the drill into a barely visible hole and spins in a pattern, short, short, long, fast, slow. The hole is a lock to the door, as it begins sliding open, with the Kraysawis going into the secret section as soon as it can fit into it, fading into the darkness. Its red eyes and spirals glow in the darkness, it is standing on something. As the doors fully open the Kraysawis is shown to be on top of a creation of its own making, a giant weapon wielding tricycle! As it gets its legs onto the peddles and puts its arms on the steering wheel, complete with two sets of levers to trigger the weapons mounted, it laughs in a robotic voice. As the laughing continues, it begins driving the tricycle out of the storage and right at hunters. **'Shooting While Driving': It can use its dragon element attacks on the tricycle. **'The Wheels Are Saws?!': There are blades all across the wheels of the tricycle, meaning when they roll, they act like saws. This means the wheels will cause Bleeding easily if they hit at high speed. **'Run For It!': Kraysawis will drive its tricycle right at hunters. Its easy what to do to avoid it, get out of its way. **'Backwards!': Kraysawis will look behind itself and drive its tricycle backwards quickly. **'Impact!': If the tricycle hits a wall, the Kraysawis will be flinched but never knocked off. If hit at enough speed, pieces of metal will fall from the ceiling around the tricycle and damage hunters hit by them like with the HC Uragaan's Wall Crasher. **'Flamethrowers': Attached to the frame of the tricycle are four flamethrowers, readied and aim-able by the first set of levers for usage. By pressing the buttons on those levers, fire will blaze from them at any hunter who is in their reach. Kraysawis can still move the tricycle while they burn, so it can chase down hunters by fire. **'Electric Spark Zappers': In the middle of the studs on the wheel are thunder poles, which by levers can be moved at the mid section to aim better. When the levers buttons are pressed, thunderous zapping sparks emit from the poles and ravage whatever it aims in with torturous shocks. **'Creators Anguish': If the tricycle is damaged enough, it will be destroyed, knocking Kraysawis off it onto the ground for a long time. Once it gets back up it will throw a piece of the tricycle into a wall and smash it in fury, emitting a robotic howl. From now until its death it will be enraged. The Way To Kill It And Death Scene When one HP remains, Kraysawis will be suddenly surrounded by a draconic aura that negates any attack, screaming upwards it uses a gene inserted by the Ancients in the case it is on the edge of death, using its draconic implanted cells to regenerate the damage done by the hunters. If allowed to complete a dragon element burst discharges from its body, recovering 10% of its health back, reducing all future damage by half, and if its not already, puts it into permanent rage. There is only way to stop this and kill Kraysawis, a single attack to its completely vulnerable throat. Upon it being hit its death scene plays out. The throat bursts with draconic blood, making Kraysawis howl madly as it flails about uncontrollably. Soon, its howls quieten as its energy quickly all dies, steaming out of the punctured throat. The Kraysawis collapses, but with one last major effort, lifts itself up by its arms and emits one last scream of both blood robotic and flesh organic mixed voice. With that Kraysawis collapses down as its red glow turns completely grey and dies. Carves Breaks Flesh Phase Breaks *Leg Robe Damaged *Abdomen Robe Damaged *Thorax Robe Damaged *Head Robe Damaged Blood Phase *Head Robe Hair Damaged (Automatic If All Robe Breaks Were Inflicted) **Head Robe Only Remaining As Thin Torn Pieces of Hair *Head Scarred And Wounded *Left Legs Wounded *Right Legs Wounded *Left Arm Blade Destroyed *Right Arm Blade Destroyed *Abdomen And Drill Needle Damaged And Wounded Both *Back Spines Damaged **Back Spines Destroyed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Kraysawis is incapable of being in any abnormal status. Trivia *Created for the Fanon 2017 Halloween contest. *Hunters have to hit the hair shaped robes directly to destroy them in the Blood Phase, otherwise the damage contributes to the head. *The back spines require purple sharpness to hit them properly, as they are made of maximum-grade forged steel. This makes preventing it from carrying items to use a challenge. **Even worse is that in order to mount Kraysawis, a small thin area around its back has to be hit, often attacks can hit the spines instead. *Kraysawis was clearly inspired and based around the character of Jigsaw and Billy The Puppet from the Saw franchise. However, some creative liberty was taken with the creation to fit in the Monster Hunter universe. *The Smokey Fireworks idea comes from there being many fireworks exploding when Chaoarren was making Kraysawis. *When both its blades are broken, the attacks involving them still remain, but they cannot inflict Bleeding anymore and lose some range. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran